


Stronger

by ispun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/pseuds/ispun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felipe feels bad, he always has Rob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmysweetmagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohmysweetmagnolia).



They don’t talk about the fact that this is all coming to an end. That in the space of weeks - and it is weeks now, not months, not years - they won’t have this any more. Of course, there will still be birthdays, christmases, holidays. But it’s never going to be the same, not like it is now. Now, they spend half the year together, working together, eating together, Rob always beside Felipe, always holding him up, supporting him.

“You’re stronger than him,” says Rob now, holding Felipe as they lie in bed, Felipe curled up in Rob’s arms.

“Am I? So why is he the one with the championships? How is he the one who beats me every weekend?”

And Rob doesn’t have an answer, because there isn’t an answer. Every single tiny thing that needs to be perfect in order to win a championship. The technical details that need scores of people poring over them. The psychological battles that need to be won. And more than anything, the sheer dumb luck, being in the right place at the right time, details that stretch far back to the first time you ever set foot in a cart, the first time you walked, the first time you opened your eyes. Not just on Felipe’s side; it’s every single person in the team, a whole machine working together bringing their own stories and backgrounds to every single season, race, session. The thought of it makes Rob’s head hurt. 

“All we can ever do is try as hard as we can,” he says, weakly now, because how can he convey this weight of history to Felipe? This humbling run of seemingly unconnected events that leads up to this, the end of a career that had been so close but never quite close enough.

“And if we don’t win? Even with trying as hard as we can? It’s because we’re not quite good enough. I was just never quite good enough.”

Rob sighs and presses a kiss onto Felipe’s neck, a thousand answers and none on the tip of his tongue.

“You’re always going to be stronger than him, because you’ll always have me. He’s alone. But you’ll always have me, all of me, no matter what.”

A pause and Felipe turns his head up and Rob sees the sun break through the clouds a little, smiles back at him. And Felipe nods, satisfied, for now. The insecurities that plague him would come back, Rob knows that. But for now, he’s ok, and that’s the important thing.


End file.
